


A Son's Love

by WashingWater



Series: 30 Day Drabble/Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingWater/pseuds/WashingWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe struggles with Henry's requests.  A burden he takes willingly, but not without affect.</p><p>Takes place during the pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this 30 day challenge has turned into a non consecutive 30 day challenge. Expect this to probably finish some time in January. I am bad at fitting prompts. I am claiming this hits the "tremble" prompt because I used the word.  
> 3rd of 30 (one prompt went towards the start of "End of Winter")
> 
> Spoken words are all from the pilot episode. :)
> 
> Special thanks to [truthisademurelady](http://truthisademurelady.tumblr.com/) for all her excellent suggestions and support.

They were walking back to the shop after Abe had picked Henry up from the medical examiners office. Their discussions often moved to a level of excited exclamations and friendly well worn arguments, and tonight was no different.

It was especially aided by an air of anticipation that practically carried a skip to Henry's step. It was the recognizable excess energy that came with solving a puzzle. Abe saw this, and in so doing felt a hint of relief; Henry was engaging in life, showing excitement in the present and not, currently, dredging in old desires.

"What does QED have to do with anything?" Abe knew his father well enough by this point, he just needed to give the right prompt, permission to exposit the details of his conclusion and Henry would be lecturing in no time.

"Abe, he killed the conductor to prove I couldn't die!"

"Well aren't there a lot easier ways to do that? He could come up behind you in the street... an' bang!" Abe practically huffed his response, emphasizing his point with punctuating gestures. His tone clearly communicating the skepticism and disapproval for the topic that he felt.

_How absurd. To think someone would go through such complicated lengths just to make a point, and with lives of others no less!_

Henry, of course, wouldn't be easily dissuaded; he could barely contain himself as he practically reveled in the thrill this chase for answers brought in him.

Abe, already regretting his sentiments of relief for Henry finally being engaging in the present, wondered how this man that cared so deeply about the well being of others, could lose that focus. It was maddening, the way a thrill could make him disconnect from the reality of what had happened, how this excitement, born of someone challenging him, made him momentarily forget those that lost their lives. Expressing, almost with joy, that this mad man was intent on leaving him clues.

He knew their lives mattered to Henry. But sometimes, the touch of those two hundred years came through, showing in stark relief the edges of his separation from the concerns that plagued those who were finite.

Henry brings a vial of blood out of his pocket. Holding it up near his face, his smile grows to that of a full Cheshire grin.

There it was, the too good to be true moment broken. Classic Henry. Pleased beyond belief anytime he has a legitimate excuse to try a new form of killing himself. This however meant Abe was his accomplice, "No… Absolutely not!"

Of course the protests were more a routine by this point. Well worn paths where Abe's refusal met with Henry's coaxing and persuasions. In this particular case, it was a little different at least. This time it was to solve a murder instead of being brought along as an agent in Henry's obsession to find a "cure" to his "curse".

_What life could be a curse when so many have been helped as a result of it?_

Abe understood, in some ways, his father's wishes. That didn't mean that Abe didn't selfishly wish to either share in his father's curse or to never experience the day when one of Henry's deaths actually "took."

###

In Henry's basement laboratory, Abe assists by helping him set up the machines to monitor his life, or more accurately to precisely record the reactions of his body to the poison and record the exact time of "death".

Abe never did learn to settle his nerves. He never fully trusted that Henry wouldn't actually die. It didn't help matters that most modes of death seemed to be extraordinarily painful. Even if Abe knew he wasn't really killing his father, that didn't mean that each time he assisted, he didn't feel responsible for bringing him pain. Whether that was the pain of an almost death, or the renewed pain that came from yet another affirmation that his existence would never end..

"It's the only way to know, immediately, what he used… Wouldn't it be ironic if this time, I actually die?"

Such a cruel thing to say to a son.

 _Not today Dad._ "Hysterical."

"Okay. I'm ready. Please, kill me now."

_I love you, Dad._

Abe puts the needle to Henry's arm and depresses the plunger, injecting him with poisonous blood. Henry takes in a deep breath, and closes his eyes waiting for the agony that will bring answers.

His hand moves to rest on Henry's shoulder. Not sure if he is offering support for his father or reassurance for himself.

Henry gasps, his body arching, attempting to move in a way that bones won't allow. A strangled scream. Another to haunt Abe's dreams.

_Not this time. Not now. Please. Not by my hand. Not today.._

_Not today._

Abe's hand plunges down to the table, landing flat on the slick surface. His own gasp this time. Before his mind even fully comprehends, he turns from the table and dashes up the steps. His only desire - to be there when his father emerges from the cold waters of the river.

###

He's to the river fast enough to question the legality or sanity of his driving techniques. It is amazing he has never been stopped in these river dashes, truly.

He pulls up to the curb and before he even has a chance to shift the car into park, Henry is inside.

A sigh of relief. The trembling of his hands ceasing as he hands Henry his travel bag. Abe already has one of Henry's favorite scarfs in hand. He reaches over to drape it across Henry's neck. Fidgeting with it until it lays flat. Just an excuse to affirm, with his own hands, that he is really there. Is truly alive.

Hardly one to take a moment to catch his breath, Henry immediately launches into describing "the queen of poisons." The excited babbling rushing out like a struck water main; describing it with an enthusiasm Abe would reserve for a fine woman.

"... then, luckily, you die!"

_If you could call it luck. Only you, Henry. Only you would claim such finality as luck._

It is truly amazing what you willingly do for those you love.

Even if it is granting that potential final request, "please, kill me now."

Even if doing so tears your heart.


End file.
